The present invention relates to an absorbent article, such as a sanitary napkin, panty liner, adult incontinent garment and the like which are intended to be worn in the crotch portion of a pair of underpants. The basic form of such absorbent article is well known and typically includes a bodyside liquid-permeable cover, a garment-side liquid-impermeable baffle and an absorbent core positioned between the cover and the baffle. Numerous variations of the elements in addition to the basic cover, baffle and absorbent core arrangement are known. Each additional element is usually directed to improving a specific characteristic of the absorbent article. Such absorbent articles are now in a wide use as sanitary napkins, panty shields, panty liners and adult incontinence pads. While this invention is directed to all such products, for purposes of simplification, this invention will be described with reference to a sanitary napkin.
Present day commercial products have performed well, remaining in place and providing the user with ease of placement and removal. However, some of these products suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, the inner crotch surface of an undergarment, to which these products are typically adhered, is continually being distorted, twisted and stretched due to the dynamics of the wearer. As a result, the adhesive attachment can detach causing the undesirable consequence of the sanitary napkin moving out of place. Further, while the sanitary napkin frequently reattaches, due to the continuing adhesive nature of the pressure sensitive adhesive, reattachment often places the sanitary napkin in an undesirable position wherein the sanitary napkin does not function properly. In an extreme case, the attachment of the adhesive also results in the adhesive folding over on itself and then becoming unavailable for reattachment. In an effort to overcome the loss of protection due to the lack of close contact with the body of the wearer, and to ameliorate the above problem, disposable absorbent articles have been equipped with a pair of side panels, flaps or wings. As used herein "panels, flaps or wings" will hereinafter be collectively referred to as panel(s).
Generally prior to use, the panels are disposed to extend transversely from the longitudinal side edge of the absorbent core. Accordingly, the panels can extend laterally outward from the longitudinal side edges or can extend inwardly from the longitudinal side edges. Regardless of their pre-use orientation, the panels are intended to be folded around the edges of the wearer's undergarment.
The panels potentially offer some functional improvements and advantages over a sanitary napkin without such panels. First, the panels protect the edges of the wearer's undergarment from being soiled by exudates excreted from the body. Second, the panels help to stabilize the sanitary napkin from shifting out of place, especially when the panels are affixed to the underside of the panty.
Each panel can be either integral with the cover and/or the baffle or can be fashioned from separate pieces of material attached to the sanitary napkin. When the panels are separate pieces of material, they can be either attached to the sanitary napkin at the longitudinal side edge or inward thereof. Although the panels have greatly assisted in properly orienting the sanitary napkin in the crotch of the undergarment and in protecting the undergarment from side leakage, the panels have been problematic in their initial placement into the crotch area of the undergarment.
Each panel can be provided with an attachment means, for affixing the panel underneath the garment-facing side of the wearer's panty. Typically, the attachment means includes a garment adhesive which can be provided with a release liner to protect the adhesive from contaminants, such as, dirt and to keep the adhesive from sticking to the skin of the wearer and/or extraneous surfaces prior to use. When the wearer is ready to use the sanitary napkin, the release liner is peeled from the garment adhesive to expose the adhesive surface. The panels are then secured on the underside of the panties, either affixed to the garment-facing side of the wearer's panty or affixed to themselves.
When securing inwardly disposed panels, the work involved (removing the various protective layers, folding the panels and securing the panels to either the undergarment or themselves) can be quite laborious. It is highly probable that during this operation one or both of the panels may become inadvertently adhered to the undergarment-facing surface of the sanitary napkin. Typically, in the process of extricating the adhered panel, the panel and/or the baffle may tear, ruining the sanitary napkin. To prevent this from happening, the user must hold the sanitary napkin and hold the panels away from the adhesive surface(s) with one hand and peel the release liner with the other hand.
Alternatively, the panels can be constructed from a stiff material. The stiff material allows the panels to remain folded back when the wearer directs the panels outward. However, a stiff material can cause discomfort to the wearer by scratching and chaffing the inner regions of the wearer's thighs. Therefore, there is a need for a sanitary napkin having a pair of panels which can be easily manipulated and applied to the crotch of the undergarment.